1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vaporizer for an engine, such as the internal combustion type, using liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) as fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an LPG internal combustion engine has a vaporizer for liquid fuel. The vaporizer supplies fuel vapor to the engine by way of a carburetor.
Insufficient vaporization of fuel impairs the response of fuel supply and thus acceleration, and reduces accuracy in fuel metering. In order to improve fuel vaporization, a preheater is conventionally used to heat liquid fuel before it enters the vaporizer.
Some vaporizers incorporate preheaters to simplify the fuel supply systems of the engines. However, such a vaporizer with a preheater is unsatisfactory from the standpoint of improvement of vaporization of fuel.